EGX-002 Sunflare Gundam
|model number=EGX-002 |developed from=EGX-000G79A Pró̱ta Énas |developed into=*EGM-108 Gennai Standard Type *EGM-108SP Gennai Sniper Type *EGX-012 Starlight Gundam |unit type=Assault Mobile Suit |operators= |launched=75 S.E. |destroyed=75 S.E. |known pilots=Cecil Harlow |height=18.0 meters |power plant=* |fixed armaments=* x 2 * x 2 |optional fixed armaments= |handheld armaments=* * x 2 * * * |optional handheld armaments= |remote armaments= |optional remote armaments= |standard equipment=*Active Sensor Suite *Auxiliary Communications Antennae *Drive Surge System *Lasercom Array |optional equipment=*N-TRAC I System |unique aspects= |armour=*Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline=Mobile Suit Storm Gundam |firstappearance=Rise of a Saviour}} The EGX-002 Sunflare Gundam (aka Sunflare Gundam, Sunflare) is a ranged assault Gundam built at the Athena Research base under Project Storm. It is piloted by Cecil Harlow of the Earth System Peacekeeper Force in the Solar Era. Technology & Combat Characteristics Out of the four machines built at Athena, Sunflare Gundam boasts the highest accuracy and sensor range, giving it the ability to pick off enemy machines before they can pose a threat. In order to provide a long range with maximum accuracy, the suit's head and weapons are fitted with high resolution targeting sensors that project data back to a heads-up projector in the cockpit. The unit shares the same base frame with the EGX-001 Storm Gundam, being derived from the same prototype, but has more extensive armour plating on the body, which limits the manoeuvrability and agility of the mobile suit. Despite this, Sunflare's arms are built to maintain a full range of motion for precision firing with a variety of weapons. During long range fire the suit deploys foot-mounted electromagnets or anchors to immobilise itself and then directs power to the sniper rifle and active sensors. The standard sensors on the mobile suit's head are sufficient for regular combat but are not powerful enough for long range precision sniping. To compensate, Sunflare has a set of secondary sensors on the head and chest that use a combination of different sensor systems to improve its targeting capabilities. When activated, the primary sensors are shut down and covered with protective shutters. Additionally, the suit has a auxiliary communication antennae and a lasercom array, which are more powerful so that it can stay in contact with allied units when sniping from long distances. Though the machine is primarily built for long range fire, either by performing fire support or neutralising high-value targets, Sunflare Gundam is still more than capable at closer range combat if allies cannot intercept incoming enemies. In these situations the machine will usually rely on two beam pistols or linear railrifle, attempting to keep enemy machines out of direct close quarter combat. Unlike most machines using Storm Drives, Sunflare's railrifle is a linear induction weapon which accelerates solid metal slugs rather than firing particle beams. This unorthodox weapon can fire rounds at higher acceleration than older linear weapons and was initially trialled on Sunflare as a prototype to see if linear weapons were still viable with the advent of mass-production mobile suits with access to beam weapons. Armaments ;* :The primary weapon in long range firing, it can be used at closer range but may lose it's effectiveness as the sniper rifle's sensors are not designed for close range combat. ;* :Short to mid range weapons that have a reasonable strength and accuracy. They're coated with an anti-beam compound allowing the pistols to block beam sabres and beam blasts. ;* :Sunflare has two fire-linked SR beam vulcans installed into the head for intercepting missiles and suppressive fire. ;* :Two machine guns built into the clavicles of the suit, unlike the other weapons they fire physical rounds with reasonable distance and power. ;* :A weapon based on older linear weapons technology used by the previous generation of mobile suits which fires solid rounds. It has multiple firing modes and serves as an alternative should beam weapons not be usable. ;* :A tough shield mounted on the left shoulder with an anti-beam coating. When Sunflare has to engage in close range combat it wields the shield in its hand to provide cover. ;* :The EGX-002 carries two SR beam sabres stored in the shoulders. System Features ;*Active Sensor Suite :A sensor system built into the suit's head and chest that allows long range high resolution targeting. It uses a composite sensor system including radar, optical tracking, heat signature tracing and zero area tracking (primarily used to lock on to more stealthy targets by highlighting areas it can't detect). It also can be used for "spotting" targets and sending the data to allied units. Due to the high power of the active sensors used Sunflare's position is more easily tracked when using it. The sensor design draws inspiration from the ESP-010SC Valiant Sniper Type, however, do not drop down over the primary sensors when in use. ;*Auxiliary Communications Antennae :The secondary fins on Sunflare's head are more powerful radio antennae, allowing the suit to remain in contact over long distance with allies. ;*Drive Surge System : ;*Lasercom Array :In order to operate at long distances from the front lines, Sunflare's communication systems feature a long range laser communications system, allowing it to communicate with friendly units outside normal radio range. The drawback is that the array requires a direct line of sight with a target or relay in order to communicate. ;*N-TRAC I System :A prototype man-machine interface, the N-TRAC I allowed limited feedback and control between pilot and mobile suit through a mental connection, providing faster reaction time and finer control. Due to its more primitive design, the system proved to be less capable than Echelon versions at the time of its rollout. Sunflare's N-TRAC allowed Harlow to snipe with greater precision, thanks to an increased response time. Additionally, when the Sunflare Gundam self-destructed, the N-TRAC System inadvertently functioned as a conduit, allowing Harlow's mind to be transferred to the Broadsword. History Technical History First Launch Second Launch Abandoning Athena See also Category:Mobile Suit Storm Gundam Category:Gundam